Friends of All Sizes
by Sporedude135
Summary: When five vehicles from a parallel universe appear on Earth, they find themselves transformed into cybertronians. Not knowing what they are, they befriend a mage girl and quickly become friends. But they are not aligned with any of the two factions fighting for the energon that is present on Earth, the Autobots and Decepticons. Will they join the goods guys or the bad guys?
1. Chapter 1

_It was dark and quiet. It wasn't something she was used to. She couldn't move either, which terrified her even more. She had more questions. Where was she? Where were her friends? She was lost in thought, but it was broken when a light appeared in front of her._

 _"It is not your time yet," she heard a voice say, before the light exploded with the might of a thousand suns, blinding her._

When she awoke again, instead of darkness, she fount herself with sand in her face. She was about to get up, when she heard screaming coming from above. Before long, something fell on top of her. But she then realized it was three objects, as she felt three of them roll off of her.

"Burby?! She recognized that voice. She turned her head and saw...well, apparently her friend. Her eyes widened when she saw him, who was now a large robot with a black paint job. Her other two friends suffered the same fate, though Pete was smaller and also black, which made sense since he was the smallest of the bunch. She then noticed she looked like one as well, with a similar black paint job to the other two.

"Shift, what happened," Burby said as she stood up, standing at the same height as Shift, but with a more feminine body. "And where is Red?"

At that, another robot emerged from the sand. It looked similar to Shift, but with an older look and a red paint job. He yawned loudly as his optics focused on the three.

"Well...this sucks," Red said to himself. He got up and walked over to the three, who were looking at their new bodies in worry.

"I don't understand. Why are we like this," Pete said in a panic. Shift, Burby, and Red were a little more collected than him, but even they questioned why they looked like something from those weird tv shows the humans like to watch.

"Alright everyone. Calm down. Maybe that light from earlier is responsible for this mess," Burby suggested.

"Wait, you saw the light as well?"

"Yeah, I thought it said that it wasn't my time yet," Burby replied.

"Well, our original bodies must've been destroyed. What i fount strange was that a ton of one of our old master's stuff appeared with us as well," Red told them, holding a bag that he fount under the sand. Red put the bag on the ground and Pete gently opened it, being careful not to rip it. He looked inside.

"Wait what!?" He reaches inside and pulled out a small device. "We're giant robots now. Why do we need a DS!?"

"Maybe it was important," Burby told him.

"Probably to our master, but we weren't interested in that kind of stuff. Since our master is probably dead, we have no use for this," Pete said, putting the DS back in the bag. Red rolled his eyes as he picked up the bag again.

"Well, we have no use just standing here. Let's move out, maybe find a pit stop to rest at," Burby told everyone. They began their long trek through the desert. It was hot, but it didn't affect them all that much.

* * *

Days pass, and it felt like they haven't gotten anywhere. They stopped to take a break, sitting down on the hot sand.

"Okay, I have no idea where we are. Service isn't good in this area, so I can't activate my GPS," Shift grumbled. Pete laid his back against the ground, sighing in annoyance. As he looked up at the sky, he noticed black smoke coming from just beyond their current location. He knew what vehicle made that smoke.

"Guys, we might be next to a road. If we can get there in time, we could ask for help," Pete told them, standing up.

"Do you even hear yourself? We're giant robots now. Humans tend to be scared of things bigger than them. We'll just scare any human off," Shift yelled. Pete didn't listen, as began to run towards the direction of the smoke. Getting over a hill, he saw a long stretch of road that could possibly lead them to civilization.

"Hey guys! I fount a road!" The others clambered up the hill after him, and grew smiles on their faces to see it.

"It feels like forever since I seen a road like this," Burby said.

"Well...look who it is..." Red began to descend down the hill at a fast pace. The others wondered who he was taking about, and followed him down the hill. Red reached the bottom and began to wave his hands in the air. "HEY GERTRUDE!"

"Wait, Gertrude? Red, she's dead. She won't be here," Burby told him, being the second to reach the bottom. At that, Shift and Pete fell on top of her again after Pete tripped and crashed into Shift, causing them both to fall. Red didn't bother as, in the distance, a dull purple Peterbilt Model 389 with a trailer behind it became visible, the black smoke from before arising from its smokestacks.

"Wait...oh my god. IT IS!? How is she here," Burby yelled in shock. Red managed to get the attention of the semi, and it started slowing down.

"My goodness, Gertrude it's been so lo-" before he could finish, the semi suddenly began to transform, parts clanking together before the trailer unhitched itself. Before long, the semi was no longer a semi, but a giant robot like them with a few semi parts here and there. What shocked them more was the fact that this beautiful, feminine robot was taller than Burby and Shift, who were the bigger ones of the group.

"G...Girrty?" The robot stared down at them, a small smile growing across her face.

"I missed you all so much," she said, before gathering everyone except Shift into a bear hug. Before Pete could be choked to death, Girrty put them down before looking over to Shift. "Who's he?"

"The name's Shift mah lady," Shift told her, raising his arm up for a friendly hand shake. "And I'm the leader of this here group."

"No you aren't. Girrty is," Burby interjected. Shift turned to glare at his "sister."

"What do you mean?"

"Girrty was here long before you came along. She was our master's work truck. She carried goods all around the country, and he treated her like family. She protected him with her life, but she met her end when a car got in front of her. She tried to miss, but ended up flipping on her side. Her motor lasted long enough for master to get out and to safety before her soul left her body...or in more basic terms, she died." Girrty frowned at hearing what happened that day get repeated in her mind. Red gave her a comforting pat on the back, reassuring her that that incurrent is behind them.

"Okay then...but did she have a built-in computer like me? No? I didn't think so," Shift said, giving a light punch to Burby's shoulder and laughing.

"My boy, just because you have smarts doesn't make you the leader. You need leadership skills, which you clearly don't have," Red told him. Shift was about to yell at Red, but since he was older and wiser than him, he shut his mouth. Girrty looked down to Red, and gasped in shock when she saw her arm.

"Red. Your arm is broken."

"Oh, really?" He held his right arm up, which looked to be dangling from his body by now. "I was wonderin' why it felt weird."

"Come on. I'll bring you all to my place. I can get you fixed there," Girrty said. Everyone except Shift smiled as she transformed back into her semi form, hitching her semi back to her and opening the hatch. "Red, get in."

"If you insist," Red said with a smile before getting inside. The hatched closed as Girrty began to drive off.

"Wait, Girrty!" Girrty stopped, unhitching her trailer and transforming back to her bot form. "Your the same as us. How do we transform into our vehicles!?"

"Just concentrate. Imagine you're transforming into your old self," Girrty said simply. Burby tried it, and after a minute, managed to transform into a black, eighth generation suburban. Pete followed suit, transforming into a black PT Cruiser, and Shift managed to do so a few minutes after Pete, transforming into a black, 2016 Ford Ranger. Girrty smiled again before transforming back into her semi form and hitching the trailer again. The vehicles began to move out, following behind Girrty.

* * *

Night time approached, and Girrty pulled into an old, abandoned junk yard that has grown overrun with the nearby forest. Girrty transformed back into he robot form and opened her trailer, letting Red out. The others arrived and did the same.

"Welp, we're here," Girrty said, sitting down on the ground.

"This is your place!? I expected it to be a lot nicer," Pete questioned.

"You expect me to take over a gas station?"

"No, no, it's just that we're so used to you going to places like those that it's weird seeing you go here," Pete replied. He then noticed a small, rusty car. "OH NO BROTHER. WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU!?"

"That's a Volkswagen Beetle," Burby grumbled. Pete looked back and forth between the rusty vehicle and Burby before shaking his said.

"Right."

"Alright, Red, please lay down here so I can work on your arm," Girrty ordered. Red laid down and she began to examine it. If it wasn't that bad, she could just pop it back into place, but it looked like it took a beating. "This isn't good."

"What is it?"

"Your arm is broken beyond my capabilities. I don't have the tools to fix your arm," Girrty told him with a frown. Red only laughed it off.

"Gertrude, I had to deal with a broken transmission pipe for three months. This is nothing," Red reassured her.

"That was when you were a truck. Your a robot now. A broken arm is different from a transmission," Shift interjected.

"Boy, close your mouth before I shove my fist up your own transmission pipe," Red replied with venom. Shift quieted down as Red sat up.

"So how are we going to fix Red's arm," Burby asked.

"I'm thinking, give me a moment," Girrty told her. A few minutes of silence passed, and Girrty shrugged her shoulders. Burby and Pete groaned as Shift looked away. When he did however, he thought he saw something looking at him in the shadows.

"What the..." he approached a pile of cars and quickly turned the corner. He rushed in. The others wondered what he was doing, especially Girrty.

"Are you chasing rats again or what," Red jokingly asked.

"No." He then walked from the pile with something, or someone, in his hands. "More like a brat."

The others looked at him with a deadpanned look before Burby flicked a pipe at him, hitting him in the face. He dropped who was in his hands and held his hands to his face in pain. "OW!"

Girrty then noticed the figure that Shift caught hid behind a rusty truck.

"It's okay...we're not going to hurt you," she said, trying to convince whoever this was that they were friendly. A minute passes before the figure slowly came out.

The figure turned out to be a six-year old girl with golden blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and tan skin.

"Why did you do that for," Shift yelled at Burby, the pain in his face finally vanishing.

"Your joke wasn't funny," she told him. Shift grumbled as he sat on an old trailer. He got up again because he realized that it was Girrty's trailer. Red shrugged him off before focusing on the girl.

"Howdy there young one." He sat down a few feet from her, wanting to get a better look at her. "The name's Red. Over dere are my pals Gertrude, Burby, Pete, and Shift. What's yer name?"

"I'm...B-Brooke Woods," the girl replied. She was scared at first, I mean, who wouldn't be scared of giant robots sitting in front of you that could squash you if they wanted to?

"There's nothing to be afraid of. We aren't bad guys," he reassured. Girrty appeared beside Red and lowered herself on one knee.

"Are you lost young one," she asked.

"N-no. I know where I'm going. I was just gathering some herbs to make medicine with," Brooke told them, showing them a bag full of the stuff.

"Herbs? What are you, some sort of witchdoctor," Pete joked, laying against a rusty car with his arms behind his head. Brooke didn't say anything as she noticed Red's broken arm.

"Don't tell anyone...alright?"

"I mean, we don't know anyone, so lay it on me," Red told her. With that, a strange cloud of dust flew from her hands, encircling Red's arm and somehow fixing it back into place. Everyone except Brooke was shocked at the display.

"Woah...your a witch!"

"N-no, I'm a mage," Brooke corrected.

"Erm, actually, mage and witch are considered the same thing...according to Wikipedia," Shift interjected. Burby flicked another pipe at him to shut him up.

"I see now. But how did you learn to do it though? I thought both magic and mages don't exist," Pete questioned.

"My parents did."

"Yer parents? Makes sense. Anyways, it's getting late, yer parents may be worrying about you," Red told her. A frown grew on her face, and he instantly knew what it meant. He sighed in understanding. "Do you have someone else to take care of you?"

"Right now I'm being raised by my mommy's friend, Jordan. She's a doctor over in the city," Brooke told him.

"I see. Need me to drive you there? I know where the city is," Girrty asked.

"Thank you." With that, Girrty transformed into her semi form. Red helped put her inside and Girrty drove off.

Brooke directed Girrty to where she needed to go. Girrty stopped a few blocks away, just so Jordan wouldn't get suspicious about her in a giant semi. Brooke got out, and waved Girrty onwards. She honked her horn as a goodbye and drove off.

"Maybe after school I can go visit them," she said to herself before walking towards her destination.

* * *

 **And that concludes the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed. If you have ideas for this story, leave a review!**

 **Now, Girrty and the gang are actually vehicles that my family owns or used to own. As well, Brooke is an OC submitted to me by Dolphinheart99. She considers herself a mage, but Pete and Shift like to call her a witch. Also, the next chapter will be six years after the first, and I will probably try to introduce the Autobots then as well.**

 **This is Sporedude135, signing off...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise!**

 **I decided that I wasn't going to do the time-skip (though I will probably use it for the next chapter). Instead, I decided to focus on the gang's introduction to the other OC Dolphinheart99 (or Dinodragongirl on Deviantart) submitted, Jordan.**

* * *

 **Friends of All Sizes**

 **Chapter 2**

Red had his back laying against a rusty trailer, smoking a pipe like a cigar. He was humming an old, western tune. Since his radio doesn't work, he had to rely on memory for some of his golden year songs. On top of the trailer was Pete, holding a large branch. He was careful not to shake it as he looked down at Red. A grin was plastered on his face as he readied his stick. He readied himself to drop it on top of Red, giving him a good old prank.

Before he could drop it, Red breathed into his pipe so hard, that a huge torrent of flame erupted from it, engulfing Pete in flames. As it died down, Pete was scorched, but okay. He looked at his stick to see it turn to dust in his hands.

"Hey, no fair!" Pete yelled, jumping down from the trailer. Red chuckled as he took out his pipe and let out a bit of smoke.

"Boy, you got to be quicker than that," he told the cruiser.

"But how did you notice me so quickly!? I was being as quiet as I could!" Pete pouted.

"I don't know," Red told him with a smile. Pete sighed before jumping onto his trailer for a nap. Just then, Shift pulled in. The gang looked up as Shift opened his passenger door, allowing Brooke to exit. He then transformed and stretched his arms.

"I wasn't expecting you to bring her back. Thought you didn't like witches," Pete joked.

"I'm not a witch!" Brooke pouted. Pete and Shift fist-bumped as Burby walked up to her.

"Don't mind them. They're just having a bit of fun," she told her.

"I know," Brooke said. "But I just want them to call me mage."

Red put his pipe back in as he laid his arms back. "It'll take a bit to teach them, but I'm sure I and Gertrude can give them a few new screws to fix that problem."

"Woah, now. No need to get harsh," Shift interjected. Everyone except the two trouble-makers laughed. As Brooke tried to calm herself down, she noticed a large bag sitting next to Girrty's trailer.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to it.

"That's a bag full of useless junk...well, to us anyway," Pete told her.

"Its more than junk, you know," Burby told him, walking towards the bag and picking it up. "It's our master's electronics and stuff."

"Yeah? But we aren't able to use that sh-" Pete was interrupted when Girtty glared at him. He shuts himself up as Burby gently lowered the bag and dropped it in front of Brooke.

"Go ahead. Look into it." Brooke slightly hesitated, but she dug around in the bag a bit until she felt something akin to rubber. She pulled it out, revealing a rectangular cell phone with a blue and dull purple case. She had no idea how to use something like this. Shift sighed and came to her side, showing her how to turn it on and get to the home screen. The screen darkened a bit, as multiple buttons flashed onto it.

"Dang...forgot it had a passcode." He told her some passcodes he knew of, but couldn't figure out a combination that worked. But then he remembered something. He looked deep into his mind and managed to find what he was looking for. After telling her what to type, the phone unlocked and took her to a screen showing a bunch of apps. "There you go."

Brooke smiled before she decided to open the "Photos" app. The phone started to vibrate violently, causing her to drop it. It did not shatter upon reaching the ground. Brooke gasped as it began to transform in a way similar to Burby and the gang did it, turning into a small robot as her leg.

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! Did I tell you that you could peek into my photos!? I don't think so!" It yelled. She pulled back from it as Pete laughed.

"Oh my gosh, the phone is like us to. How funny is that?" he joked, only to receive a pipe to the face. The robot looked at Burby.

"Oh...its you."

"Who are you supposed to be, tiny?" she questioned him. He straightened a tie he had and bowed.

"I'm...Foe."

"Foe? As in...enemy?" Shift asked.

"While you can make that analogy, Foe is my true name. But just because I'm named that doesn't mean I want to harm everything I come across," it spouted. He looked over towards the bag. "Hey! Get your sorry butts up!"

The bag began to move as more small robots of varying sizes exited the bag. Burby sighed in annoyance as Red chuckled a bit, puffing a bit of smoke.

"Had no idea my old masters were into electronics," he joked.

"Alright, since you guys didn't bother taking me out of the bag, I decided to form my band of beep-boops." He pointed towards the group of small robots. "These are Viz, Lenny, Plat Sr., Plat Jr., and Diez."

"Hi!" Brooke said with a smile. All the small robots could do was wave a hello. Girrty sighed before standing up to full height and looking down at them.

"Listen, all of you. I'm Girrty, and these are Shift, Red, Pete, Burby, and Brooke. I am the leader of this group." Most of the small robots were giving her googly-eyes as she leaned down to get a better view of them. "It seems we all suffered the same fate."

"What you talking about?" Plat Jr. questioned. "I feel totally fine!"

"Okay? But don't you see yourself? You're a robot now. I figured you'd be freaking out by now," she told him. He looked all over himself, and his only response is a shrug. Girrty sighed before standing up once more. "If you all are going to survive, you got to stick with me and the others, understand?"

"Yes, madam," most of the small robots exclaim, except Viz and Diez. It was almost too quick of a response...very odd in Red's book.

* * *

Time passes, and the small robots have gotten used to hanging out with Girrty and the gang. Brooke was having the time of his life with the small, but playful, robots. They weren't children, mind you, but they just seemed playful from the start. She looked up to see that it was getting late. She looks over at Girtty, who understands what she wants. She transforms into her semi and allows her inside. The gang waves her off as Girrty leaves them.

After driving for a bit and coming up upon Brooke's town, Girrty drops her off in the same block she always has. She waved bye to Girrty as she drove back to the dump before walking back to her house, which was just a few blocks away. She came up to her house and knocked on the door. It finally opened to reveal her caretaker, Jordan.

"Hey, Jordan. I'm back," she told her with a smile. She looked a bit frustrated. Feeling like she has done something wrong, she stepped inside as Jordan closed the door behind her. She sat down on the couch as Jordan laid back in herfavorite recliner. The two sat in silence for a few minutes until Brooke finally asked her what was wrong.

"You know, Brooke, this is the latest you've ever been. Normally, you'd be home by seven, but now you're taking your sweet old time and waiting till nine to get back. I know you love to collect herbs to make potions and all that, but what are you doing out there that is causing you to stay so late?" Brooke's eyes widened as she tried to think of something to tell her.

"I...was practicing my magic. That's all," she told herwith a chuckle. Jordan sighed, not buying into it.

"I remodeled the basement so that it would be your magic station. I specifically told you that I didn't want anyone to find out about your magic. The forest would be a very dangerous place. This is a rural county! Hunters are everywhere and they would probably be scared of your powers and call a witch-hunt on you, even though you're a mage," she explained. Brooke looked down, knowing all too well what he meant.

"Yeah..."

"As well, you continue to be gone, even when your herb reserves are full. And every single time you return, I hear the distinct sound of a semi," Jordan continued. She looked deep into Brooke's sapphire eyes. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Brooke frowned, knowing she couldn't hide it anymore. "I have a few friends I go to play with."

"Who are these "friends" of yours? And tell me the truth," Jordan questioned her.

"I...I will show you them tomorrow. Just promise me you won't tell anyone," Brooke said. Jordan looked at her with suspicion before sighing.

"Fine. It's a good thing tomorrow is a Saturday."

* * *

 _The Next Day:_

Brooke and Jordan woke up, tension still in the air from last night. After having their baths, eating breakfast, and getting dressed, Jordan went out and started her Jeep. After grabbing her backpack, Brooke hopped in with her and drove away. Besides Brooke giving Jordan directions on where to go, the ride was eerily silent. When seeing the sign to the dump, she told Jordan to stop and pull in to it.

"You pick your herbs in an abandoned junkyard!? This place probably has a lot of nails just laying around. You could get tetanus if you step on one!" Jordan told her. Brooke sighed as she led her through the gate, mindful of, well, broken shards or nails they could accidentally step on. She's a doctor, what do you expect? After opening the gate, she leads Jordan into the "plaza" as she refers to it. There is a multitude of rusty cars, trucks, and other vehicles, but the ones that caught her attention were the ones that weren't rusty. They looked brand new or at least taken care of.

"Don't tell me..."

"Its fine, Jordan. They're friendly, right guys?" Nothing came up. Brooke frowned before looking at a purple semi. "It's okay! She won't tell anyone! This is my caregiver, Jordan!"

After that, right before their eyes, the semi, along with a few other vehicles, began to change shape, parts clanking, moving away, or disappearing altogether until they were all giant, humanoid robots. Multiple, smaller robots were hidden behind the transformed semi's legs.

"I...oh...I thought you were hanging out with a gang." The transformed semi slowly approached Jordan before kneeling to get a closer view of her.

"Greetings. I am Girrty, leader of this group that I like to call "Landstar." We have not harmed Brooke in any way, and she has helped us with her magic multiple times before," the semi introduced herself.

"Oh...that's nice." Girrty then pointed at the other robots.

"These are Red, Shift, Pete, Burby, Foe, Viz, Lenny, Plat Sr., Plat Jr., and Diez," she introduced them. Jordan gulped as he tried to figure out a response.

"Y...yeah...I understand."

"I think we broke her," Pete whispered to Shift, earning a slight chuckle from the both of them. Red sighed, taking a puff of his pipe.

"Don't worry, we're just as confused about ourselves as you are," he told Jordan.

"Maybe it's best we told her who we are?" Burby told them. Girrty nodded before sitting down on the ground. Everyone else did the same and huddled close as Girrty told Jordan and Brooke everything they knew about their past life. Jordan was surprised by the fact they were once vehicles, but some sort of event caused them to become what they are now. She was sorta heart-broken by Girrty's life story.

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that. I'm sure your original owner was proud to have a truck such as you," Jordan comforted the robot semi. Girrty couldn't help but smile at the doctor. Brooke looked at Jordan and smiled. He was warming up to them already. They all shared a hearty laugh, almost like a bunch of friends hanging out together. Today was certainly a game-changer for not only the two humans but also the robots. As their trust in them grows, so does their protective instincts.

They were beginning to see the two as their owners now.

* * *

Watching them from the trees was a small fly. But something was off about the fly. Instead of large, beady, compact eyes, they, along with its entire face, was a single, advanced camera. The robotic fly watched their every move, gathering data. But for who?

* * *

 **Alright. That was quick. This is possibly the first chapter in my entire fanfic career that I completed in one day. What a shock. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Now, let me tell you what the new robots are:**

 **Foe: iPhone 6**

 **Viz: Vizio TV**

 **Plat SR.: Playstation 3**

 **Plat Jr.: Playstation 4**

 **Diez: Nintendo 3DS**

 **Lenny: Lenovo ThinkCentre Edge 92Z**

 **Yeah, a strange assortment of electronics to put into a Transformers Prime story, isn't it?**

 **Anyways, this is Sporedude135, signing off...**


End file.
